gravitywikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Physik
Die Physik (griechisch φυσική, physike „die Natürliche“) ist die grundlegende Naturwissenschaft in dem Sinne, dass die Gesetze der Physik alle Systeme der Natur beschreiben. Die Arbeitsweise der Physik besteht im Allgemeinen in einem Zusammenspiel experimenteller Methoden und theoretischer Modellbildung, welche weitgehend Konzepte der Mathematik verwendet. Physikalische Theorien bewähren sich in der Anwendbarkeit auf Systeme der Natur, indem sie bei Kenntnis von Anfangszuständen derselben möglichst genaue Vorhersagen über resultierende Endzustände erlauben. Physikalische Fortschritte bestehen in der Bereitstellung von Theorien und Hilfsmitteln, die auf zusätzliche Systeme anwendbar sind, genauere Beschreibungen ermöglichen, eine Vereinfachung des theoretischen Apparats erlauben oder praktische Anwendungen ermöglichen und erleichtern. Alle naturwissenschaftlich erforschbaren Prozesse beruhen auf physikalischen Prozessen. In unterschiedlichem Maße sind neben den übrigen Naturwissenschaften auch angewandte Wissenschaften wie die Medizin oder Gebiete der Ingenieurswissenschaft bzw. Technik von der Physik abhängig. Die Rekonstruktion der Arbeitsweise der Physik ist ein Gegenstand der Wissenschaftstheorie; Analysen über die Aussagereichweite naturwissenschaftlicher Erkenntnis im Allgemeinen diskutiert die sich mit ersterer überschneidende Epistemologie, die Interpretation physikalischer Theorien hinsichtlich ihrer Einengung möglicher Strukturbeschreibungen der Realität ist Gegenstand der modernen Naturphilosophie als Teilgebiet der Ontologie. Geschichte von Begriff und Disziplin der Physik → Hauptartikel: Geschichte der Physik Die heutige Disziplin der Physik hat ihre Ursprünge in den Theorien und Einzelstudien antiker Wissenschaftlicher. Zwar wird die Physik hier als ein Teilgebiet der Philosophie verstanden; sie hat aber, etwa in der maßgeblichen Systematik und Durchführung bei Aristoteles, einen eigenständigen Erkenntnisbereich und eine methodische Selbständigkeit. Mitte der 13. und im Laufe des 14. Jh. plädieren mehrere Philosophen und Naturforscher - meist in Personalunion - für eine größere Eigenständigkeit der Naturerkenntnis; - eine Entwicklung, die sich in der Tat nicht aufhalten lässt und, in Aufnahme dieser Tendenzen, im 16. und 17. Jh. in die Entwicklung einer Methodologie der physikalischen Erkenntnis mündet, die modernen Kriterien an experimentelle Standards nahe kommt, namentlich mit Galileo Galilei und Isaac Newton. Damit etabliert sich die Physik endgültig als eigenständige Disziplin hinsichtlich ihrer Methode, ihres Gegenstandsbereichs, ihrer wissenschaftssystematischen und institutionellen Verortung. Diese neue Methodik teilt die Physik im Wesentlichen in theoretische Physik und Experimentalphysik auf. Die theoretische Physik beschäftigt sich vorwiegend mit formellen Beschreibungen und den Naturgesetzen. Sie abstrahiert Vorgänge und Erscheinungen in der wirklichen Natur in Form eines Systems von Modellen, allgemeingültigen Theorien und Naturgesetzen sowie intuitiv gewählter Hypothesen. Bei der Formulierung von Theorien und Gesetzen bedient sie sich vielfach der Methoden der Mathematik und der Logik. Ziel dieser Betrachtung ist die Vorhersage des Verhaltens eines Systems sowie die experimentelle Prüfung der Gültigkeit und Vorhersagekraft der gewählten Hypothesen durch Vergleich des vorhergesagten Verhaltens mit den Vorgängen und Erscheinungen in der wirklichen Natur. Diese Überprüfung in Form reproduzierbarer Messungen oder durch Beobachtung natürlicher Phänomene macht das Teilgebiet der Experimentalphysik aus. Die Physik steht in enger Verbindung zu den Ingenieurwissenschaften und den meisten Naturwissenschaften von der Astronomie und Chemie bis zur Biologie und den Geowissenschaften. Die Abgrenzung zu diesen Wissenschaften ergibt sich historisch aus dem Ursprung der Physik in der Philosophie. Insbesondere mit dem Aufkommen neuer Wissenschaftsdisziplinen wird eine inhaltliche Abgrenzung der Physik zu diesen anderen Feldern jedoch erschwert. Die Physik wird häufig als grundlegende oder fundamentale Naturwissenschaft aufgefasst, die sich stärker als die anderen Naturwissenschaften mit den Grundprinzipien befasst, die die natürlichen Vorgänge bestimmen. In der heutigen Physik ist vor allem die Grenze zur Chemie, der Übergang von der Physik der Atom- und Molekülphysik, zur Quantenchemie, fließend. Allerdings konzentriert sich die Chemie häufig auf komplexere Strukturen (Moleküle), während die Physik meist die grundlegende Materie erforscht. Zur Abgrenzung gegenüber der Biologie wird die Physik oftmals als die Wissenschaft von der unbelebten Natur bezeichnet, womit jedoch eine Beschränkung impliziert wird, die so in der Physik nicht existiert. Die Ingenieurwissenschaften werden durch ihren Bezug zur praktischen Anwendung von der Physik abgegrenzt, da in der Physik das Verständnis der grundlegenden Mechanismen gegenüber der Anwendung im Vordergrund steht. Die Astronomie hat keine Möglichkeit Laborexperimente durchzuführen und ist daher allein auf Naturbeobachtung angewiesen, was zur Abgrenzung gegen die Physik herangezogen wird. Methodik der Physik Der Prozess der Erkenntnisgewinnung in der Physik verläuft in enger Verzahnung von Experiment und Theorie, besteht also aus empirischer Datengewinnung und -auswertung und gleichzeitig dem Erstellen theoretischer Modelle zu ihrer Erklärung. Dennoch haben sich im Verlauf des 20. Jahrhunderts Spezialisierungen herausgebildet, die insbesondere die professionell betriebene Physik heute prägen. Demnach lassen sich grob Experimentalphysik und theoretische Physik voneinander unterscheiden. Experimentalphysik thumb|right|[[Multimeter für elektrische Messungen]] → Hauptartikel: Experimentalphysik Während manche Naturwissenschaften wie etwa die Astronomie und die Meteorologie sich methodisch weitgehend auf die Beobachtungen ihres Untersuchungsgegenstandes beschränken müssen, steht in der Physik das Experiment im Vordergrund. Dabei versucht die Experimentalphysik durch Entwurf, Aufbau, Durchführung und Auswertung von Experimenten Gesetzmäßigkeiten in der Natur aufzuspüren und mittels empirischer Modelle zu beschreiben. Sie versucht einerseits physikalisches Neuland zu betreten, andererseits überprüft sie von der theoretischen Physik gemachte Vorhersagen. Grundlage eines physikalischen Experimentes ist es, die Eigenschaften eines zuvor präparierten physikalischen Systems, zum Beispiel eines Teilchenbeschleunigers, einer Vakuumkammer mit Detektoren oder eines geworfenen Steins durch Messung in Zahlenform auszudrücken, etwa als Länge einer Teilchenspur, Impulshöhe eines elektrischen Spannungspulses oder als Aufprallgeschwindigkeit. Konkret werden entweder nur die zeitunabhängigen (statischen) Eigenschaften eines Objektes gemessen oder es wird die zeitliche Entwicklung (Dynamik) des Systems untersucht, etwa indem Anfangs- und Endwerte einer Messgröße vor und nach dem Ablauf eines Vorgangs bestimmt werden oder indem kontinuierliche Zwischenwerte festgestellt werden. Theoretische Physik thumb|right|Die [[Lichtuhr, ein bekanntes Gedankenexperiment]] thumb|right|Während bei der Veröffentlichung der Allgemeinen Relativitätstheorie 1916 nur die [[Merkur (Planet)#Periheldrehung|Periheldrehung des Merkur einen Hinweis auf die Richtigkeit gab, gehört die Zeitdilatation bei GPS-Satelliten heute zum Alltag.]] → Hauptartikel: Theoretische Physik Die Aufgabe der theoretischen Physik wiederum besteht darin, die empirischen Modelle der Experimentalphysik mathematisch auf bekannte Grundlagentheorien zurückzuführen oder, falls dies nicht möglich ist, Hypothesen für eine neue Theorie zu entwickeln, die dann experimentell überprüft werden können. Sie leitet weiterhin aus bereits bekannten Theorien empirisch überprüfbare Voraussagen ab. Bei der Entwicklung eines Modells wird grundsätzlich die Wirklichkeit idealisiert; man konzentriert sich zunächst nur auf ein vereinfachtes Bild, um dessen Aspekte zu überblicken und zu erforschen; nachdem das Modell für diese Bedingungen ausgereift ist, wird es weiter verallgemeinert. Zur theoretischen Beschreibung eines physikalischen Systems benutzt man die Sprache der Mathematik. Seine Bestandteile werden dazu durch mathematische Objekte wie zum Beispiel Skalare oder Vektoren repräsentiert, die in durch Gleichungen festgelegten Beziehungen zueinander stehen. Der Zweck des Modelles ist es, aus bekannten Größen unbekannte zu errechnen und damit zum Beispiel das Ergebnis einer experimentellen Messung vorherzusagen. Diese auf Quantitäten konzentrierte Sichtweise unterscheidet die Physik maßgeblich von der Philosophie und hat zur Folge, dass nicht quantifizierbare Modelle, wie das Bewusstsein nicht als Teil der Physik betrachtet werden. Das fundamentale Maß für den Erfolg einer Theorie ist, wie in vielen Naturwissenschaften auch, die Übereinstimmung mit reproduzierbaren Experimenten. Durch den Vergleich mit dem Experiment lässt sich der Gültigkeitsbereich und die Genauigkeit einer Theorie ermitteln, allerdings lässt sie sich niemals „beweisen“. Um eine Theorie zu widerlegen, bzw. um die Grenzen ihres Gültigkeitsbereiches zu demonstrieren, genügt im Prinzip ein einziges Experiment, sofern es reproduzierbar ist. Experimentalphysik und theoretische Physik stehen also in steter Wechselbeziehung zueinander. Es kann allerdings vorkommen, dass Ergebnisse der einen Disziplin der anderen vorauseilen: So sind derzeit viele Voraussagen der Stringtheorie nicht experimentell überprüfbar; andererseits sind viele teilweise extrem genau gemessene Werte aus dem Gebiet der Kernphysik zum heutigen Zeitpunkt (2009) durch die zugehörige Theorie, die Quantenchromodynamik, nicht berechenbar. Weitere Aspekte Zusätzlich zu dieser grundlegenden Teilung der Physik unterscheidet man manchmal noch weitere methodische Unterdisziplinen, vor allem die mathematische Physik und die angewandte Physik. Auch die Arbeit mit Computersimulationen hat innerhalb der letzten Jahre Züge eines eigenen Bereiches der Physik angenommen. Mathematische Physik → Hauptartikel: Mathematische Physik Die mathematische Physik wird gelegentlich als Teilgebiet der theoretischen Physik betrachtet, unterscheidet sich von dieser jedoch darin, dass ihr Studienobjekt nicht konkrete physikalische Phänomene sind, sondern die Ergebnisse der theoretischen Physik selbst. Sie abstrahiert damit von jedweder Anwendung und interessiert sich stattdessen für die mathematischen Eigenschaften eines Modells, insbesondere seine tiefer liegenden Symmetrien. Auf diese Weise entwickelt sie Verallgemeinerungen und neue mathematische Formulierungen bereits bekannter Theorien, die dann wiederum als Arbeitsmaterial der theoretischen Physiker in der Modellierung empirischer Vorgänge Einsatz finden können. Angewandte Physik → Hauptartikel: Angewandte Physik Die angewandte Physik steht dagegen in (unscharfer) Abgrenzung zur Experimentalphysik, teilweise auch zur theoretischen Physik. Ihr wesentliches Kennzeichen ist, dass sie ein gegebenes physikalisches Phänomen nicht um seiner selbst willen erforscht, sondern um die aus der Untersuchung hervorgegangenen Erkenntnisse zur Lösung eines (in der Regel) nicht-physikalischen Problems einzusetzen. Ihre Anwendungen liegen z. B. auf dem Gebiet der Technik oder Elektronik aber auch in den Wirtschaftswissenschaften, wo z. B. im Risikomanagement Methoden der theoretischen Festkörperphysik zum Einsatz kommen. Auch gibt es die interdisziplinären Bereiche der Medizinphysik, physikalischen Chemie, Astrophysik und Biophysik. Simulation und Computerphysik Mit der fortschreitenden Entwicklung der Rechensysteme hat sich in den letzten Jahrzehnten des 20. Jahrhunderts und beschleunigt seit etwa 1990 die Computersimulation als neue Methodik innerhalb der Physik entwickelt. Computersimulationen werden häufig als Bindeglied zwischen Theorie und Experiment verwendet, um Vorhersagen aus einer Theorie zu gewinnen, andererseits können Simulationen auch in Form einer effektiven Theorie, die ein experimentelles Ergebnis nachmodelliert, einen Impuls an die theoretische Physik zurückgeben. Naturgemäß hat dieser Bereich der Physik zahlreiche Anknüpfungspunkte an die Informatik. Theoriengebäude der Physik Das Theoriengebäude der Physik beruht in seinem Ursprung auf der klassischen Mechanik. Diese wurde im 19. Jahrhundert um weitere Theorien ergänzt, insbesondere den Elektromagnetismus und die Thermodynamik. Die moderne Physik beruht auf zwei Erweiterungen aus dem 20. Jahrhundert, der Relativitätstheorie und der Quantenphysik, die Grundprinzipien der klassischen Mechanik ersetzt haben. Beide Theorien enthalten die klassische Mechanik über das so genannte Korrespondenzprinzip als Grenzfall und haben daher einen größeren Gültigkeitsbereich als diese. Während die Relativitätstheorie weitgehend mit denselben methodischen Grundlagen arbeitet wie die klassischen Mechanik, löst sich die Quantenphysik deutlich davon. Klassische Mechanik thumb|right|[[Isaac Newton]] → Hauptartikel: Klassische Mechanik Die klassische Mechanik wurde im 16. und 17. Jahrhundert maßgeblich von Galileo Galilei und Isaac Newton begründet. Aufgrund der zu dieser Zeit noch recht begrenzten technischen Möglichkeiten, sind die Vorgänge, die die klassische Mechanik beschreibt, weitgehend ohne komplizierte Hilfsmittel beobachtbar, was sie anschaulich erscheinen lässt. Die klassische Mechanik behandelt Systeme mit wenigen massiven Körpern, was sie von der Elektrodynamik und der Thermodynamik unterscheidet. Raum und Zeit sind dabei nicht Teil der Dynamik sondern ein unbewegter Hintergrund, vor dem physikalische Prozesse ablaufen und Körper sich bewegen. Für sehr kleine Objekte tritt die Quantenphysik an die Stelle der klassischen Mechanik, während die Relativitätstheorie zur Beschreibung von Körpern mit sehr großen Massen und Energien geeignet ist. Die mathematische Behandlung der klassischen Mechanik wurde im späten 18. und frühen 19. Jahrhundert in Form des Lagrange-Formalismus und des Hamilton-Formalismus entscheidend vereinheitlicht. Diese Formalismen sind auch mit der Relativitätstheorie anwendbar und sind daher ein bedeutender Teil der klassischen Mechanik. Obwohl die klassischen Mechanik nur für mittelgroße, anschauliche Systeme gültig ist, ist die mathematische Behandlung komplexer Systeme bereits im Rahmen dieser Theorie mathematisch sehr anspruchsvoll. Die Chaostheorie befasst sich in großen Teilen mit solchen komplexen Systemen der klassischen Mechanik und ist derzeit (2009) ein aktives Forschungsgebiet. Elektrodynamik → Hauptartikel: Elektrodynamik Mit der Entwicklung der Elektrizität und des Magnetismus im 18. und 19. Jahrhundert wurde eine Erweiterung des Theoriengebäudes der klassischen Mechanik notwendig. Die Gesetze der Elektrodynamik wurden im 19. Jahrhundert in Form der Maxwell-Gleichungen erstmals vollständig formuliert. Grundsätzlich wurden Elektrodynamische Systeme mit den Methoden der klassischen Mechanik behandelt, allerdings ermöglichen die Maxwell-Gleichungen auch eine Wellenlösung, die elektromagnetische Wellen wie das Licht beschreiben. Diese Theorie brachte unter anderem in Form der Wellenoptik auch einen eigenen Formalismus hervor, der sich grundlegend von dem der klassischen Mechanik unterscheidet. Besonders die Symmetrien der Elektrodynamik sind mit denen der klassischen Mechanik unvereinbar. Dieser Widerspruch zwischen den beiden Theoriegebäuden wurde durch die spezielle Relativitätstheorie gelöst. Die Wellenoptik ist in Form der nichtlinearen Optik noch heute (2009) ein aktives Forschungsgebiet. Thermodynamik → Hauptartikel: Thermodynamik Etwa gleichzeitig mit der Elektrodynamik entwickelte sich mit der Thermodynamik ein weiterer Theorienkomplex, der sich grundlegend von der klassischen Mechanik unterscheidet. Im Gegensatz zur klassischen Mechanik stehen in der Thermodynamik nicht einzelne Körper im Vordergrund, sondern ein Ensemble aus vielen kleinsten Bausteinen, was zu einem radikal anderen Formalismus führt. Die Thermodynamik eignet sich damit zur Behandlung von Medien aller Aggregatzustände. Die Quantentheorie und die Relativitätstheorie lassen sich in den Formalismus der Thermodynamik einbetten, da sie nur die Dynamik der Bausteine des Ensembles betreffen, aber den Formalismus zur Beschreibung thermodynamischer Systeme nicht prinzipiell ändern. Die Thermodynamik eignet sich beispielsweise zur Beschreibung von Wärmekraftmaschinen aber auch zur Erklärung vieler moderner Forschungsgegenstände wie Supraleitung oder Suprafluidität. Besonders im Bereich der Festkörperphysik wird daher auch heute (2009) noch viel mit den Methoden der Thermodynamik gearbeitet. Relativitätstheorie thumb|Briefmarke mit Albert Einstein und seiner berühmten Formel [[Äquivalenz von Masse und Energie|E=mc²]] → Hauptartikel: Relativitätstheorie Die von Albert Einstein begründete Relativitätstheorie führt ein völlig neues Verständnis der Phänomene Raum und Zeit ein. Danach handelt es sich bei diesen nicht um universell gültige Ordnungsstrukturen, sondern räumliche und zeitliche Abstände werden von verschiedenen Beobachtern unterschiedlich beurteilt. Raum und Zeit verschmelzen zu einer vierdimensionalen Raumzeit. Die Gravitation wird auf eine Krümmung dieser Raumzeit zurückgeführt, die durch die Anwesenheit von Masse bzw. Energie hervorgerufen wird. In der Relativitätstheorie wird erstmals die Kosmologie zu einem naturwissenschaftlichen Thema. Die Formulierung der Relativitätstheorie gilt als der Beginn der modernen Physik, auch wenn sie häufig als Vollendung der klassischen Physik bezeichnet wird. Quantenphysik → Hauptartikel: Quantenphysik Die Quantenphysik beschreibt die Naturgesetze im atomaren und subatomaren Bereich und bricht noch radikaler mit klassischen Vorstellungen als die Relativitätstheorie. In der Quantenphysik sind auch physikalische Größen selbst Teil des Formalismus und keine bloßen Kenngrößen mehr, die ein System beschreiben. Der Formalismus unterscheidet also zwischen zwei Typen von Objekten, den Observablen, die die Größen beschreiben und den Zuständen, die das System beschreiben. Ebenso wird der Messprozess aktiv in die Theorie miteinbezogen. Dies führt in bestimmten Situationen zur Quantisierung der Größenwerte, das heißt die Größen nehmen stets nur bestimmte diskrete Werte an. In der Quantenfeldtheorie, der am weitesten entwickelten relativistischen Quantentheorie, tritt auch Materie nur in Portionen, den sogenannten Elementarteilchen oder Quanten, in Erscheinung. Die Gesetze der Quantenphysik entziehen sich weitgehend der menschlichen Anschauung, und über ihre Interpretation herrscht auch heute noch kein Konsens. Dennoch zählt sie hinsichtlich ihres empirischen Erfolges zu dem am besten gesicherten Wissen der Menschheit überhaupt. Themenbereiche der modernen Physik Die Theorien der Physik kommen in verschiedenen Themenbereichen zum Einsatz. Die Einteilung der Physik in Unterthemen ist nicht eindeutig und die Abgrenzung der Unterthemen gegeneinander ist dabei ähnlich schwierig, wie die Abgrenzung der Physik zu anderen Wissenschaften. Es gibt dementsprechend viele Überschneidungen und gegenseitige Beziehungen der verschiedenen Bereiche zueinander. Hier wird eine Sammlung von Themengebieten nach betrachteter Größenordnung der Objekte dargestellt und im Zuge dessen auf Themengebiete verwiesen, die damit verwandt sind. Die aufgeführten Themen lassen sich nicht eindeutig einer Theorie zuordnen, sondern bedienen sich je nach dem untersuchten Gegenstand verschiedener theoretischer Konzepte. Teilchenphysik → Hauptartikel: Elementarteilchenphysik Die Teilchenphysik befasst sich mit Elementarteilchen und ihren Wechselwirkungen untereinander. Die moderne Physik kennt die folgenden vier Grundkräfte: *Die Gravitation oder Schwerkraft, *die elektromagnetische Wechselwirkung, *die schwache Wechselwirkung, die beispielsweise für bestimmte radioaktive Zerfallsprozesse verantwortlich ist und *die starke Wechselwirkung, die die Atomkerne zusammenhält. Diese Wechselwirkungen werden durch den Austausch sogenannter Eichbosonen beschrieben. Die Teilchenphysik klammert dabei die Gravitation derzeit (2009) aus, da es noch keine Theorie der Quantengravitation gibt, die die gravitativen Wechselwirkungen von Elementarteilchen vollständig beschreiben kann. Eines der Ziele der Teilchenphysik ist es, alle Grundkräfte in einem vereinheitlichten Gesamtkonzept zu beschreiben (Weltformel). Bisher ist es jedoch lediglich gelungen, die elektromagnetische Wechselwirkung als Vereinigung der elektrischen und der magnetischen Wechselwirkung darzustellen und ebenso die elektromagnetische Wechselwirkung und die schwache Wechselwirkung zu einer sogenannten elektroschwachen Wechselwirkung zu vereinigen. Zur Vereinigung der elektroschwachen und der starken Wechselwirkung wurde unter anderem die Theorie der Supersymmetrie erdacht, die bislang jedoch nicht experimentell bestätigt werden konnte. Die größten Schwierigkeiten treten wie bereits erwähnt im Bereich der Gravitationskraft auf, da da noch keine Theorie der Quantengravitation vorliegt, aber Elementarteilchen nur im Rahmen der Quantentheorie beschrieben werden können. Hadronen- und Atomkernphysik → Hauptartikel: Hadronenphysik und Kernphysik Die Elementarteilchen, die der starken Wechselwirkung unterliegen, die sogenannten Quarks, kommen nicht einzeln, sondern immer nur in gebundene Zuständen, den Hadronen, zu denen unter anderem das Proton und das Neutron gehört, vor. Die Hadronenphysik hat daher viele Überschneidungen mit der Elementarteilchenphysik. Die Beschreibung der starken Wechselwirkung durch die Quantenchromodynamik, eine relativistische Quantenfeldtheorie, kann jedoch die Eigenschaften dieser Hadronen nicht vorhersagen, weshalb die Untersuchung dieser Eigenschaften als eigenständiges Forschungsgebiet aufgefasst wird. Es wird also eine Erweiterung der Theorie der starken Wechselwirkung für kleine Energien angestrebt, bei denen sich die Hadronen bilden. Atomkerne stellen gegenüber Elementarteilchen die nächste Komplexitätsstufe dar. Sie bestehen aus mehreren Nukleonen, also Protonen und Neutronen, deren Wechselwirkungen untersucht werden. In Atomkernen herrscht die starke und die elektromagnetische Wechselwirkung vor. Forschungsgebiete der Atomkernphysik umfassen radioaktive Zerfälle und Stabilität von Atomkernen. Ziel ist dabei die Entwicklung von Kernmodellen, die diese Phänomene erklären können. Dabei wird aber auf eine detaillierte Ausarbeitung der starken Wechselwirkung wie in der Hadronenphysik verzichtet. Atom- und Molekülphysik → Hauptartikel: Atomphysik und Molekülphysik Atome stellen die nächste Komplexitätstufe der Materie dar. Ziel der Atomphysik ist es unter anderem, die Linienspektren der Atome zu erklären, wozu eine genaue Beschreibung der Wechselwirkungen der Elektronen der Atome notwendig ist. Die Molekülphysik arbeitet dabei mit ähnlichen Methoden, allerdings stellen Moleküle meist deutlich komplexere Systeme dar, was die Rechnungen sehr viel komplizierter macht. Die Atom- und Molekülphysik stehen über die Untersuchung der optischen Spektren von Atomen und Molekülen mit der Optik in enger Beziehung. So baut beispielsweise das Funktionsprinzip des Lasers, einer bedeutenden technischen Entwicklung, maßgeblich auf den Ergebnissen der Atomphysik auf. Da die Molekülphysik sich auch intensiv mit der Theorie der chemischen Bindungen befasst, sind in diesem Themengebiet Überschneidungen mit der Chemie vorhanden. Kondensierte Materie und Fluiddynamik → Hauptartikel: Kondensierte Materie und Strömungslehre Die Physik der kondensierten Materie und die Fluiddynamik sind in dieser Auflistung das Gebiet mit der größten thematischen Bandbreite, von der Festkörperphysik bis zur Plasmaphysik. All diesen Bereichen ist gemeinsam, dass sie sich mit makroskopischen Systemen aus sehr vielen Atomen, Molekülen oder Ionen befassen. Dementsprechend ist in allen Bereichen dieses Themengebiets die Thermodynamik ein wichtiger Teil des theoretischen Fundamentes. Je nach Problem kommen aber auch Quantentheorie und Relativitätstheorie zum Einsatz, um die Systeme zu beschreiben. Aufgrund der thematischen Bandbreite existieren Überschneidungen mit nahezu allen anderen Gebieten der Physik, zum Beispiel mit der Optik in Form laseraktiver Medien oder nichtlinearer Optik, aber auch mit der Akustik, Atom-, Kern- und Teilchenphysik. Auch in der Astrophysik spielt die Fluiddynamik eine große Rolle bei der Erstellung von Modellen zur Entstehung und zum Aufbau von Sternen, sowie bei der Modellierung vieler anderer Effekte. Viele Forschungsbereiche sind dabei sehr anwendungsorientiert, wie die Materialforschung, die Plasmaphysik oder die Erforschung der Hochtemperatursupraleiter. Astrophysik und Kosmologie → Hauptartikel: Astrophysik und Kosmologie Astrophysik und Kosmologie sind interdisziplinäre Forschungsgebiete, die sich stark mit der Astronomie überschneiden. Nahezu alle anderen Themenbereiche der Physik gehen in die astrophysikalischen Modelle ein, um Prozesse auf verschiedenen Größenskalen zu modellieren. Ziel dieser Modelle ist es, astronomische Beobachtungen auf der Grundlage der bisher bekannten Physik zu erklären. Da in der Astrophysik nur in sehr beschränktem Ausmaß Experimente möglich sind, ist dieses Teilgebiet der Physik sehr stark auf die Beobachtung unbeeinflussbarer Phänomene angewiesen. Die Kosmologie baut insbesondere auf den Grundlagen der allgemeinen Relativitätstheorie auf, allerdings sind im Rahmen der Quantenkosmologie auch die Quantentheorien sehr bedeutsam um die Entwicklung des Universums in sehr viel früheren Phasen zu erklären. Das derzeit (2009) am meisten Vertretene kosmologische Standardmodell baut dabei maßgeblich auf den Theorien der dunklen Materie und der dunklen Energie auf. Weder dunkle Materie noch dunkle Energie konnte bisher direkt experimentell nachgewiesen werden, es existieren aber eine Vielzahl von Theorien, was genau diese Objekte sind. Interdisziplinäre Themenbereiche Methoden der Physik finden in vielen Themengebieten Anwendung, die nicht zum Kernthemenbereich der Physik gehören. Einige dieser Anwendungen sind in den vorigen Kapiteln bereits angesprochen worden. Die folgende Aufzählung gibt ein kurzen Überblick über die wichtigsten interdisziplinären Themenbereiche. *Die Astrophysik wendet physikalische Methoden auf das Studium astronomischer Phänomene an. *In der Biophysik werden die physikalischen Gesetzmäßigkeiten untersucht, denen Lebewesen und ihre Wechselwirkung mit der Natur unterliegen. *Bei der physikalischen Chemie werden Methoden der Physik auf die Anschauungsobjekte der Chemie angewendet. *Die Geophysik nutzt physikalische Modelle und Methoden zur Erklärung geowissenschaftlicher Vorgänge und Fragestellungen. *Die Technische Physik befasst sich mit den technischen Anwendungen physikalischen Wissens. Wichtige Teilbereiche sind die Quantenelektronik und die Theorie der Quantencomputer. *Die Umweltphysik beschäftigt sich in ihrer Forschung vor allem mit den Bereichen Energie und Klima. *Soziophysik und Wirtschaftsphysik wenden physikalische und statistische Methoden auf gesellschaftliche, wirtschaftliche, kulturelle und politische Phänomene an. Grenzen der physikalischen Erkenntnis → Siehe auch: Wissenschaftstheorie Der derzeitige Stand der Physik ist nach wie vor mit noch ungelösten Problemen konfrontiert. Zum einen handelt es sich dabei um den weniger grundsätzlichen Fall von Problemen, deren Lösung prinzipiell möglich, aber mit den derzeitigen mathematischen Möglichkeiten bestenfalls annäherbar ist. Zum anderen gibt es eine Reihe von Problemen, für die noch unklar ist, ob eine Lösung im Begriffsrahmen der heutigen Theorien überhaupt möglich sein wird. So ist es bislang nicht gelungen, eine vereinheitlichte Theorie zu formulieren, welche sowohl Phänomene beschreibt, die der elektroschwachen wie der starken Wechselwirkung unterliegen, wie auch solche, welche der Gravitation unterliegen. Erst bei einer solchen Vereinigung von Quantentheorie und Gravitationstheorie (allgemeiner Relativitätstheorie) könnten alle vier Grundkräfte einheitlich behandelt werden, so dass eine vereinheitlichte Theorie der Elementarteilchen resultierte. Die bisherigen Kandidaten von Quantengravitationstheorien, Supersymmetrie und Supergravitations-, String- und M-Theorien versuchen eine solche Vereinheitlichung zu erreichen. Überhaupt ist es ein praktisch leitendes Ziel heutiger Physiker, sämtliche Vorgänge der Natur durch eine möglichst geringe Anzahl von möglichst einfachen Naturgesetzen zu beschreiben. Diese sollen das Verhalten möglichst grundlegender Eigenschaften und Objekte (etwa Elementarteilchen) beschreiben, so dass höherstufige (emergente) Prozesse und Objekte auf diese Beschreibungsebene reduzierbar sind. Ob dieses Ziel prinzipiell oder praktisch erreichbar ist, ist eigentlich nicht mehr Gegenstand der einzelwissenschaftlichen physikalischen Erkenntnisbemühung, ebenso wenig, wie es allgemeine Fragen darüber sind, welchen Gewissheitsgrad physikalische Erkenntnisse grundsätzlich erreichen können oder faktisch erreicht haben. Derartige Fragen sind Gegenstand der Epistemologie und Wissenschaftstheorie. Dabei werden ganz unterschiedliche Positionen verteidigt. Relativ unbestritten ist, dass naturwissenschaftliche Theoriebildungen in dem Sinne nur Hypothesen sind, dass man nicht mit Gewissheit wissen kann, ob es sich dabei um wahre und gerechtfertigte Auffassungen handelt. Man kann hier noch in spezifischerer Weise vorsichtig sein, indem man sich auf die Theorie- und Begriffsvermitteltheit aller empirischen Erkenntnisse beruft oder auf die Tatsache, dass der Mensch als erkennendes Subjekt ja unter den Gegenstandsbereich physikalischer Theorien fällt, aber nur als wirklich Außenstehender sicheres Wissen haben könnte. Denn für Beobachter, die mit ihrem Erkenntnisobjekt interagieren, bestehen prinzipielle Grenzen der Prognostizierbarkeit im Sinne einer Ununterscheidbarkeit des vorliegenden Zustandes - eine Grenze, die auch dann gelten würde,Vgl. Esfeld, Naturphilosophie, 128 wenn der Mensch alle Naturgesetze kennen würden und die Welt deterministisch wäre (zumindest ersteres ist sicher falsch). Diese Grenze hat praktische Bedeutung bei deterministischen Prozessen, für welche geringe Änderungen des Anfangszustands zu großen Abweichungen in Folgezuständen führen - Prozesse, wie sie durch die Chaostheorie beschrieben werden. Aber nicht nur eine praktische Voraussagbarkeit ist in vielen Fällen nur begrenzt möglich, auch wird von einigen Wissenschaftstheoretikern eine Aussagefähigkeit physikalischer Modelle über die Realität überhaupt bestritten. Dies gilt in verschiedenen Ausarbeitungen eines sogenannten wissenschaftstheoretischen Antirealismus in unterschiedlichem Ausmaß: für unterschiedliche Typen physikalischer Begriffe wird eine reale Referenz bestritten oder für unwissbar gehalten.Vgl. Auch eine prinzipielle oder wahrscheinliche Zusammenführbarkeit einzelner Theorien wird von einigen Wissenschaftstheoretikern bestritten.Vgl. und ; Esfeld, Naturphilosophie, 100-115. Beziehung zu anderen Wissenschaften Die Physik gilt als die grundlegende Naturwissenschaft, auf der alle anderen wie beispielsweise die Astronomie, die Chemie, die Geologie und die Biologie aufbauen. Physikalische Prinzipien und Modelle finden ihre Anwendung auch in anwendungsorientierten Disziplinen, besonders im technischen Bereich, wie in den Ingenieurwissenschaften, aber auch in den quantitativen Wirtschaftswissenschaften. Umgekehrt haben auch oft Erkenntnisse aus anderen Fachgebieten wie der Mathematik oder der Astronomie die physikalische Forschung bereichert und stimuliert. Die Beziehungen zur Philosophie sind traditionell eng, hat sich doch die Physik aus der klassischen Philosophie entwickelt, ohne sich dabei jemals grundsätzlich in Gegensatz zu ihr zu stellen und waren nach heutigen Kategorien zahlreiche bedeutende Physiker zugleich wichtige Philosophen und umgekehrt. Gemäß der heutigen philosophischen Disziplinenunterscheidung ist die Physik insbesondere auf die Ontologie bezogen, welche die Grundstrukturen der Realität in möglichst allgemeinen Begriffen zu beschreiben versucht, darüber hinaus auf die Erkenntnistheorie, welche die Gütekriterien von Wissen überhaupt zu erfassen versucht, spezifischer noch auf die Wissenschaftstheorie, welche die allgemeinen Methoden wissenschaftlicher Erkenntnis zu bestimmen versucht und natürlich auf die Naturphilosophie bzw. Philosophie der Physik, die oftmals als Unterdisziplin der Ontologie oder Wissenschaftstheorie behandelt wird, jedenfalls aber spezifischer gerade auf die Einzelerkenntnisse der Physik bezogen arbeitet, deren Begriffssystem analysiert und ontologische Interpretationen physikalischer Theorien diskutiert. Physik in der Gesellschaft Da die Physik als die grundlegende Naturwissenschaft gilt, wird physikalisches Wissen und Denken bereits in der Schule meist im Rahmen eines eigenen Schulfaches unterrichtet. Im Rahmen des Schulsystems wird Physik in der Regel als Nebenfach ab Klassenstufe 5-7 unterrichtet, und wird in der Oberstufe oft auch als Leistungskurs geführt. Siehe auch: Physikunterricht Die meisten Universitäten bieten das Studienfach Physik an, siehe hierzu auch: Physikstudium. Seit 1901 vergibt die Schwedische Akademie der Wissenschaften jährlich den Nobelpreis für Physik. Historisch wurde im Zusammenhang mit der Physik erstmals die Frage nach der Ethik naturwissenschaftlicher Forschung aufgeworfen. Dieses Thema wird auch in der Literatur, etwa in Friedrich Dürrenmatts Theaterstück Die Physiker aufgegriffen. Einzelnachweise Literatur ;Wissenschaftsgeschichte → siehe Geschichte der Physik ;Philosophie der Physik - historisch * James T. Cushing: Philosophical concepts in physics, the historical relation between philosophy and scientific theories, Cambridge : Cambridge Univ. Press 1998, ISBN 0-521-57823-X Analyse konzeptueller Grundlagen von Aristoteles bis John Stewart Bell * Roberto Torretti: The Philosophy of Physics, Cambridge: CUP 1999. Grundbegriffe von Galilei bis Dirac ;Philosophie der Physik - systematisch *Andreas Bartels: Grundprobleme der modernen Naturphilosophie., UTB, 1996, ISBN 3-8252-1951-8 * Stefan Bauberger: Was ist die Welt, Stuttgart: Kohlhammer 2003. (Begleitmaterial) * Thomas Brody: The Philosophy Behind Physics, Springer 1993 * Jeremy Butterfield, John Earman, Dov M. Gabbay, Paul Thagard, John Woods (Hgg): Handbook of the Philosophy of Physics, Elsevier 2007, ISBN 0444515607Standardwerk * Michael Drieschner: Moderne Naturphilosophie. Eine Einführung. Mentis, Paderborn 2002, ISBN 3-89785-260-8 * Michael Esfeld: Einführung in die Naturphilosophie. Darmstadt: WBG, 2002, ISBN 3-534-15461-4 * M. Lange: An Introduction to the Philosophy of Physics, London: Blackwell 2002Besonders zu den Themen Lokalität, Felder, Energie, Masse; etwas spezieller, da nicht nur überblicksweise Darstellung, sondern auch Argumentation für eigene Position. * L. Sklar: Philosophy of Physics, Oxford: OUP 1992. Kurzer Abriss von Grundlagen zu Raumzeit, Wahrscheinlichkeit, Quanten siehe auch: Philosophie der Physik, Allgemeine Wissenschaftstheorie, Naturphilosophie ;Lehrbücher *Ludwig Bergmann, Clemens Schaefer, Thomas Dorfmüller, Wilhelm T. Hering, Klaus Stierstadt: Lehrbuch der Experimentalphysik. 11. Auflage. de Gruyter, 1998, ISBN 3-11-012870-5 *W. Demtröder: Experimentalphysik. 4. Auflage. Springer, 2005, ISBN 3-540-26034-X *Lew Dawidowitsch Landau, Jewgeni Michailowitsch Lifschitz: Lehrbuch der theoretischen Physik in 10 Bänden, Akademie-Verlag Berlin, neu: Harri Deutsch-Verlag Frankfurt/Main *Richard Feynman, Robert Leighton, Matthew Sands: Vorlesungen über Physik. Oldenbourg 1999, ISBN 3-486-25857-5 *Ch. Gerthsen, D. Meschede: Gerthsen Physik. 23. Auflage. Springer-Verlag, 2006, ISBN 3-540-25421-8 *Richard Mestwerdt, Werner Schulte: Grundstock des Wissens Physik. ECO, 2000, ISBN 3-934519-50-4 *Paul A. Tipler, Gene Mosca: Physik für Wissenschaftler und Ingenieure. 2. Auflage. Spektrum Akademischer Verlag, 2004, ISBN 3-8274-1164-5 Weblinks * Physik allgemein ** Deutsche Physikalische Gesellschaft e.V. ** Physikalisch-Technische Bundesanstalt ** Didaktische Hinweise im Wiki der Zentrale für Unterrichtsmedien e.V. ** Motion Mountain - Freies Lehrbuch der Physik * Physik-Portale ** Welt der Physik ** pro-physik.de - Portal für Fachleute mit News und Produktinformationen ** Physik einfach erklärt ** Erklärungen von schulischen Themen der Physik ** Physikportal für Schüler Kategorie:Physik af:Fisika als:Physik am:የተፈጥሮ፡ሕግጋት ጥናት (ፊዚክስ) an:Fesica ar:فيزياء arc:ܦܝܣܝܟ as:পদাৰ্থবিজ্ঞান ast:Física az:Fizika ba:Физика bar:Physik bat-smg:Fizėka be:Фізіка be-x-old:Фізыка bg:Физика bn:পদার্থবিজ্ঞান br:Fizik bs:Fizika bug:Fisika ca:Física ceb:Pisika co:Fisica cs:Fyzika csb:Fizyka cv:Физика cy:Ffiseg da:Fysik dv:ފީޒިޔާއީ އިލްމު el:Φυσική en:Physics eo:Fiziko es:Física et:Füüsika eu:Fisika ext:Física fa:فیزیک fi:Fysiikka fiu-vro:Füüsiga fo:Alisfrøði fr:Physique fur:Fisiche fy:Natuerkunde ga:Fisic gan:物理學 gd:Eòlas-nàdair gl:Física gu:ભૌતિક શાસ્ત્ર gv:Fishag hak:Vu̍t-lí-ho̍k haw:Kālaikūlohea he:פיזיקה hi:भौतिक शास्त्र hr:Fizika hsb:Fyzika ht:Fizik hu:Fizika hy:Ֆիզիկա ia:Physica id:Fisika ie:Fisica ig:Physics io:Fiziko is:Eðlisfræði it:Fisica iu:ᐆᒫᑦᓱᓕᕆᓂᖅ/umatsuliriniq ja:物理学 jbo:rarske jv:Fisika ka:ფიზიკა kk:Физика kl:Uumaatsulerineq km:រូបវិទ្យា kn:ಭೌತಶಾಸ್ತ್ರ ko:물리학 ku:Fizîk ky:Физика la:Physica lad:Fisika lb:Physik li:Natuurkunde lmo:Física ln:Fízíkí lo:ວັດຖຸວິທະຍາ lt:Fizika lv:Fizika map-bms:Fisika mk:Физика ml:ഭൗതികശാസ്ത്രം mn:Физик mr:भौतिकशास्त्र ms:Fizik my:ရူပဗေဒ mzn:Fizik nah:Iuhcāyōtl nap:Físeca nds:Physik nds-nl:Netuurkunde nl:Natuurkunde nn:Fysikk no:Fysikk nov:Fisike nrm:Phŷsique oc:Fisica os:Физикæ pih:Fisiks pl:Fizyka pms:Fìsica ps:فزيک pt:Física qu:Pachaykamay ro:Fizică roa-rup:Fizicã ru:Физика sa:भौतिकशास्त्रं sah:Физика sc:Fìsica scn:Fìsica sco:Naitural philosophy si:භෞතික විද්‍යාව simple:Physics sk:Fyzika sl:Fizika sm:Fisiki sq:Fizika sr:Физика st:Fisiksi su:Fisika sv:Fysik sw:Fizikia szl:Fizyka ta:இயற்பியல் te:భౌతిక శాస్త్రము tg:Физика th:ฟิสิกส์ tk:Fizika tl:Pisika tr:Fizik tt:Fizik uk:Фізика ur:طبیعیات uz:Fizika vec:Fìxica vi:Vật lý học vo:Füsüd war:Pisika wuu:物理学 xh:IFiziki yi:פיזיק zea:Natuurkunde zh:物理学 zh-classical:物理 zh-min-nan:Bu̍t-lí-ha̍k zh-yue:物理